


Revenge

by hedgehog_goulash24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Very angst, this is not fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_goulash24/pseuds/hedgehog_goulash24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I deserve this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

He's dead.

 

He's dead.

 

How is he dead.

 

My hands shake as I look down at the man I once called my friend and my lover who now lay dead at my feet. I can't much past the tears that brim and blur my vision and all I can feel is numbness, and the only thing I can think is 'he's dead'. Before I can even move I get slammed into a crumbling wall behind me, metal groaning and crunching under the brute force and I don’t even need to look up to know who it is. Through my numbness and my ears still ringing from the battle I can still very clearly hear what the other man says.

 

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!"

 

I did kill him, didn’t I?

 

I killed the love of my life over a fucking registration act, didn’t I?

 

I did.

 

I don’t fight back, I don’t have the energy nor want to fight back. I stand there and I take the punches he fires at my metal-clad face without even considering punching back.

 

I deserve to die, I killed him.

 

The punches and kicks keep coming but they slow and I'm surprised that I'm still slightly conscious. I want to be dead.

 

"I know, so why don’t you kill me? I deserve to die. C'mon, use that metal arm and supersoldier strength and end it."

 

I manage to get the crumpled and mangled helmet off my head and stare him straight in the eyes. He's crying too, and breathing heavily and shakily, he gives me answer I didn’t expect to hear.

 

"I… can't. I want to, but I can't. That's not what he would've truly wanted, was it? He would never have wanted either of us to die. He's too good and righteous for either of us, huh?"

 

Neither of us say anything after that, we both just look over at the fallen soldier, drying blood staining his blue uniform and tainting his once flawless face.

 

I look back over at the other soldier, his hand still holding me against the wall. I want to die. I have to die.

 

"Barnes,"

 

His head snaps back to face me, eyes filled with sadness.

 

"Please do me a favour and end it. I don’t want to live without him."

 

Tears fell as he handed me his gun, walking out of the falling building and leaving me there. I walked over to Steve, sitting next to the fallen soldier and putting the gun to my head.

 

I pulled the trigger.

 

I

 

Deserved

 

This.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is sad, sorry about that! The trailer broke me I think. "He's my friend" "So was I" that’s not okay Marvel come on.
> 
> *sighs* Anyway, Thanks so much for reading, don’t forget to leave kudos and comment and I will see you soon!
> 
> Chloe :)


End file.
